The Untold Story
by Zanuth
Summary: Rated T for language and violance in chapters, NARUxHINA pairing, others undecidedWhat if things had happened differently? Like if he was engaged at birth, and other things? How would this change this Untold Story? Kiba bashing at some points
1. Prelude

**(This is my first attempt at a story, so give me some slack, if I suck, please don't flame, and just tell me what I can improve on; I'm still getting used to the whole story-writing thing :P aaaanyway, this story will be strictly NarutoXHinata**

**and another thing, I mostly dislike Kiba, so if you don't like more then likely Kiba bashing, or are a KibaHina fan, close this NOW:P**

**Anyway, other pairings are undecided as of the moment, but there will be no yaoi, yuri, harems or three person pairings, so don't expect any of those four in this**

**this story will have much of Lee and Gai youthful appearences, I love these two, so expect to see them.**

**Oh! By the way, this story officially starts after kyuubi prelude when Naruto is 6, and my OC is 8)**

* * *

6 years ago... 

To many, the sky would have been fantasticly beautiful; painted many shades of red and orange as it seemed to be a vibrant dawn, if it weren't for the moon hanging in the sky, making it seem to be caught in a perpetual twilight... had it not been for the haunting screams and booming roars which were accompanied by a deafening crash which seemed to echo over the whole of Fire Country and beyond.

The great Kyuubi no Kitsune was rearing forward menacingly, it's great fiery coat of fur looking as if it was eternally marred in the blood of thousands; it's nine tails swooping through the bloody night air and effortlessly crushing and smashing all in it's path and then some, leaving those who were lucky dead and those unlucky enough to be alive to be devoured painfully and mercilessly by the juggernaught of rage and flames. No-one had known why the usually at least neutral monstrosity had chosen to attack Konohagakure no Sato, seeing as it was by comparison the one it minded the least, at any rate though: it was there; and by the looks of things, most of the shinobi would be dead by the morning.

* * *

Kakashi's POV 

... Life's not fair; is it?

Thinks were starting to look up, finally (baka Iwa bastards) I was actually... happy? For the first time since I can remember, Rin was (slowly) starting to move on from Obito's death (Haha! I've always known she liked him! Can't hide anything from a great JOUNIN!) ... Ahem... damned 14 year old thoughts...

Anyway, and Arashi-sensei even had a child! Named the little brat Naruto or something (I think he must've been high or something at the time, seriously; who named a kid after a Ramen Fishcake?!) ... At any rate, now this Kitsune-teme comes and screws everything up!

..."Oh shit..." I look towards the older chunin officer to my right, then follow this eyes and almost piss myself on the spot; One of Kyuubi's massive tails was reared up, ready to crush us. I honestly thought I was going to die... hold that a moment; shit myself, THEN die... Yea, sounds about right, and I never got to read Jiraiya-sama's new book either, oh bother. At any rate, I squint my eyes shut and wait to die: there is no bloody way I could be able to get out of the way in time, the tail is just too massive. I then hear the deafening swoop and a loud thud...

Normal POV

A single sharingan-enhanced eye dared to slowly slide it's way open; it's owner wondering if he was alive or if he merely never experienced the pain of being crushed and burned into oblivion.

Much to Kakashi's (Sharingan Kakashi's to be proper) surprise, he was still very much alive; but surprise gave way to unmatched terror ad he noticed what was a few milimetres to his right... Fur, lots and lots of blood-stained fur, and he shuddered uncontrollably as it snaked it's way back up; brushing the right side of his body and caking it with fresh blood, it was at this point that he promptly (and understandably) vomited inside his mask, soiled himself and passed out, not to wake up until the end of the battle.

* * *

At the same time, at the Kazama compound; One Kazama Arashi (one of three names he is most known by; the others being of course the Yondaime Hokage, and also Konoha's Yellow Flash) was rushing his way to the battleground; his golden, spikey lochs of hair shaking violently in the breeze, and his Hokage trench coat flowing in the wind, making the flame design stitched in the fine fabric dance and making it appear alive to those who saw it. Oddly though, despite how roughly he had to carry his newborn son; the boy didn't awaken, seeming perfectly content in his father's well-muscled arms, though he did flinch a little every time a bloody tail crashed into the ground and trees. 

Arashi smiled down at his son, a few tears sliding down from his face: He knew he was going to die tonight, leaving Naruto an orphan, seeing as his mother had died in childbirth for causes still unknown; though most assume it was the stress of the situation, but that was understandable for the most part; who wouldn't be at least a little frightened if the greatest of the Bijuu, an almost literal god of demonic standard, was swagering it's way to your very doorstep? Arashi didn't really want to think about that though, as he continued to charge headlong into the battlefield as he shed silent tears knowing that he would not be able to raise his son or even watch him grow up...

Perhaps at least he could get his old friend Hiashi to take the boy in after he died, after all, they did have a deal, 'One in a full-written contract! Ha! A one-up on those blasted elders' he then allowed himself a small, barely noticable smile at that now seemingly worthless victory as he continued to run.

* * *

Hiashi was sitting in his office, looking with a grim expression on his face as he watched the battle taking place only a few miles from the Hyuuga clan compound, but the battle was not the only thing he was visibly angry about. 

The council had, once they heard on Yondaime's plan, thought that they had the right to try and demand the contract between the Hyuuga head and the Hokage become null and void. Hiashi himself had fumed angrily at that, sending many of the more cowardly members of the council of elders scurrying back to their rightful place, and if that wasn't enough, all the Hyuuga head had to do to convice the rest of them was to remind them of what they could do with Kyuubi's power in a vessel if he was indeed married off to Hiashi's first daughter as the contract agreed; he had mentally blanched at saying that, a part of him in the back of his mind, well, most of him hated saying those sort of underhanded words like a snake in the grass, but it was nescissary, and it had worked also, seeing as the Hyuuga elders for the most part were power-hungry bastards ('And bitches, ladies', Hiashi had mentally added to the summary) with nothing more to do with their time than to plot and scheme.

Though, the reason he was in his office was not to simply thinking of past 'victories', it was to make sure that said victory was to remain as such; with that thought in mind he quickly went back to writing several copies of the contract, activating his Byakugan so he could write more efficiently.

As Arashi made the final steps towards the battlefield, he was sure Hiashi was more then likely making several copies of the contract they had made, he had given the Hyuuga haid permission to do so, as he was sure at least a handful would still be opposed to the ideal of their heiress marrying a Jinchuuriki, he chuckled slightly at the idea, though there was no mirth in his voice, if anything there was a heart-crushing sadness in his tone as he was reminded of his inescapable fate; and that of his son, who was only a few hours old and already having to shoulder a burden greater then that known to any other in his beloved village.

Finally seeing the true horror that was the destruction that was brought about by the demonic god of carnage, what he saw broke the rest of his already severly shattered heart; hundreds of his best shinobi dead on the ground, many his close friends, and also what appeared to be Kakashi unconcious on the ground with (he actually mirthfully chuckled at this) a 'fairly nicely browned' pair of shinobi garbs, though he seemed to be covered in blood that was obviously not his own on his entire right side, this caused him to shudder, if only a little.

Steeling himself for what was now obviously inevitable, he bit his thumb, doing the nescissary hand seals, slamming his palm into the ground, with yelling "**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!**" (summoning justu) as a thick white cloud of smoke filled the area, causing even Kyuubi's crimson-eyed atention to turn in it's direction, it then howled in what seemed to be manic laughter when he saw what was summoned, recognising the Boss of the frogs: Gamabunta. Even if the boss summon was a massive toad as big as a mountain, even the frog himself knew he stood little chance in combat against the demonic fox in all of it's fiery glory.

... Though that was not the purpouse of the frog's summoning was not to fight said godly entity, but merely to provide a distraction and time so something of a far greater power could be performed...

As Gamabunta seemingly blindly charged the demon, the Yondaime was quick to do handseals as a lightning fast pace; remarkably not dropping Naruto in the process. As he continued doing hand seals, another malevolant energy started building up behind him, with was soon revealed as the Shinigami himself, in all it's horrific terror, it's dead-grey skin seeming to forever mold and it's sickly white, scragly, long hair flowing in the breeze as everyone stopped and stared at the deathly avatar floated mid-air. "**SHIKI FUUJIN!**" (dead demon consuming seal) It was then that Kyuubi realised the gravity of the situation and attempted to run, only to find himself trapped in the grasp of a giant toad; said frog boss grinning with a pipe still in his mouth.

The great fox let out one last terrorfying cry as it's demonic soul was ripped from it's material body. Said earthly vessel birst into embers as those shinobi left cheered out and a certain Hatake woke up embarassed as he realised he had indeed soiled himself.

Naruto and Arashi however, were not so cheerful. As the Hokage of less then a year gave his son a kiss on the forhead, and smiled gently at him, tears running down his face as he can see the great pain his son had to go through to seal something to dark and demonic. His dieing eyes widened a bit as he saw whiskered scars seemingly cut their way up Naruto's cheeks, leaving the boy's small face bleeding as the Yondaime finally began to fall.

Jiraiya, seemingly the only one to notice his student of many years falling from a treetop, rushed to save them... or at least the body of his student and Arashi's still-living son. The frog hermit would have taken care of the boy himself had it not been for the (rather loud) 'No' from both Arashi and surprisingly Hiashi, not wanting the poor boy to become a pervert among other terrible burdens he had to carry.

As he caught them, Jiraiya could only gasp a little as he saw the bleeding whisker marks on the baby's face as he jumped towards the ground as Naruto (quite understandably) cried hystericaly at both the agony of the sealing and the cuts on his face which looked quite deep; not looking to leave for the rest of his life.

Slowly, much to Jiraiya's relief, Naruto calmed down, the pain seeming to receed and Naruto opened his eyes and looked into the old Sannin's. Jiraiya couldn't help but smile at the tiny boy, those blue eyes looked to innocent, so pure, his eyes already looked kind.

"Well, Naruto... It looks like you've already got a story ready to start, eh? Maybe I should stick around to see how it turns out, the ladies here are pretty much the best around anyway..."

Despite all bad experiences on the matter, it still seemed Jiraiya was, and always would be a pervert at heart, it seemed some things would never change...

**

* * *

Boooyah! Prelude complete! forgive any bad grammar or writing, this is my first proper story that I've written, so cut me a little slack, also, constructive critisism is welcomed, and flame is laughed at. Keep in mind once again, Kiba fans, there will more then likely be bashing on said dog boy, so if you like Kiba a lot, then walk away calmly and no-one shall see his suffering :P **

**Kiba: Hey!**

**Zanuth: shush! I don't like you! Back to the hole with ye, flea boy!**

**At any rate, I don't like him, he's probably one of the biggest pricks among the characters, at least Sasuke has the dignity to act badass while doing it.**

**Like I said earlier, this will be a NARUxHINA story, and that is SET IN STONE! Other pairings are undecided as of yet, so give me your opinion on this as long as it doesn't involve Sakura (she won't be making much of an appearance in this story, if anything she'll have one line and then be cut), yaoi, yuri, incest, three person pairing (InoShikaTema love triangle argument is fine by me though) or harem. Anything other then that is fine also, there will be an OC that will be a main supporting character in this that will be shown next chapter, so you might want to add him with someone (I personally don't mind the idea of him with Tenten thanks to similar personalities) based on how he is. Anyway, don't flame me too hard if I don't update too often, I don't have an overly huge amount of time on my hands. **

**And that's all from your buddy Zanuth for now!**

**Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 1 part one of two

**Hey everyone! It's Zanuth in from... somewhere giving you the official FIRST chapter! (prelude doesn't really count as a chapter, ne?)**

**Anyway, I'm mostly writing this so quickly is because I have the day off of school and I've got nothing much to do while I reinstall WoW at the request of my school friends. Anyways, I might not be able to writ overly often thanks to said school and other things, like World of Warcraft if I'm in the mood. Other then the odd creativity block, I should be able to write at random intervrals :P**

**anyway, on with the story:D**

* * *

Three years after the attack 

The Kyuubi's attack had left Konoha in literal shambles, with their Hokage, along with many civilians and shinobi dead, and at least a quarter of their beloved village in ruins; they had turned much of their atention towards the one thing they could see as an outlet for their frustration; Yondaime's (secret) child: Naruto.

It was heartbreaking for The Sandaime to see his people in such a riot for the sake of spilling the blood of a baby who had the unfortunate fate to carry such a heavy burden, and while Hiashi has opted to take the child into the Hyuuga household, old Sarutobi had told the clan head it was actualy dangerous to let him live there s well, as assassins from within who hated the boy would more then likely have an easy target. No, he thought it would be best if the baby be passed into the hands of the most unassuming person imaginable: Konoha's own taijustu master and all round fairly disturbing (Yet big-hearted) shinobi, Maito Gai, who was known to be master of bright green jumpsuits which bulge in unpleasant places, black bowl cuts, huge bushy eyebrows and also to be filled to the brim with 'The flaming passions of youth that needed to be shared to all!'

Needless to say, Hiashi was at the very least horrified at the prospect of his friend's son being handed to an almost literal maniac in the pursuit of "The eternal flaming blossoms of youth", but at the very least he agreed on the extremely strict terms of making himself a well-known part of his life, and never EVER letting Gai be the one that dressed the boy, which the old Hokage has agreed to, though just barely.

* * *

Said boy was now running as fast as he could, though thoroughly exhausted. He was doing laps around the city, yes that's right, he could get a slight blur of a memory of weights being put onto his wrists and ankles by his 'Aniki', saying that "Your flames of youth burn like a sun, Naruto-kun! Though they must burn forever brighter! Go now! Do five youthful laps around the city and make your youth burn brighter!" ...Or something like that, though he wasn't sure if he just didn't remember properly, or if he just didn't want to, he always found those speeches wierd, though he somehow knew the 'excersices of doom' were doing him good, because he had already had the strength of a boy three years his senior at the very least, though he was naturaly that strong anyways for reasons unknown to him.

* * *

Thankfully though, there was Hiashi-jisan and his daughter Hinata (who would blush in his prescense for some reason, and unknown to his own for the reason why, he's blush as well... Ah well, he'd figure it out later) would be there to keep him at least marginally sane and un-Gai-fied, and were some of the handful of people who didn't look at him with those 'glacier-eyes' he would come to call them. One of those people being a wierd guy who would sometimes meet up with his Aniki who has odd silver hair, and a headband covering his eye. He never did get his name, seeing as Aniki would only seem to call him "My Eternal Rival!" or "Scarecrow!" for some reason. Not that he knew whatever the hell a 'rival' was yet, though he did feel a fair bit of dislike for a boy with black hair that look like a chicken-butt for some reason, he hadn't the slightest idea why though; maybe is was that 'fate' stuff that Hinata-chan's cousin Neji-baka would always talk about.

* * *

Anyway, back to the matter at hand.

Now; normally, Naruto would only take the laps at a steady jog, but this was a... special occasion, special meaning that a rowdy group of villagers would like to proclaim the title of 'Hero' by killing off the 'demon', And while Gai or Hiashi or both and sometimes the odd 'Scarecrow' guy would come help him out, they weren't always there, and this is one of said situations, and Gai had given Naruto the... 'Brilliantly youthful idea' of using said situation as speed, durability and dodging training, the young boy himself was not entirely too keen on going forward with the idea, seeing as it was particularly life-threatening for a small (if rather masculine) three-year old.

It was as this point, that when all seemed hopeless, and escape seemed impossible that a small lavandar blur with dark night-sky coloured hair tackled the young boy into a nearby alley, and to the chasers; the blonde had simply disappeared, most of them muttering curses and swearing that they'd get the 'demon spawn' next time, though a few simply shrugged and went back to whatever they were doing, only running after the boy because they were dragged into the whole mess.

* * *

Naruto slowly got his bearings, his golden lochs already well-ruffled, and dirt-ridden, and his clothes that Hiashi and Hinata-chan had picked out for him (A robe-esque short of clothing attached to long loose pants, both a light shade of blue, it was a loose outbit; but he prefered it that way) now with a few stains from the dirt and a bit of dried blood from the cuts he had recieved while running away from the mob, along with a bit of sweat. He slowly oppened his eyes, not wanting to dare to look in case another villager had wanted to have another go at trying to smash him to pieces... again, though that's not what he found; what he did find though was a small head of midnight-coloured hair; while it was a little matted and frizzy, it was still very familiar, and imediately a bright blush grew on his features, along with an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach he didn't quite understand yet. 

"H-Hinata-chan?"

As if by instinct, the girl's small face shot up, her cheeks already lighting up with a shade of pink on it's own, and already brighter then the blonde's "N-Naru-kun? A-a-re y-you a-'right-t?"

The small girl managed to stutter out, and Naruto allowed himself a small smile at her sincerity and the nickname; she had started calling him that about a month ago now, and he found it rather...endearing? He wasn't sure what it meant, but his Aniki had assured him it was 'Very youthful!' and not wanting to push the concept further with the bowl-cut-headed man, accepted it as a positive answer.

"J-just a l'il bruised Hinata-chan, I'll be f-fine..." The blonde managed to stutter out before he was squeezed in a tight hug by the girl, and he could feel a slight wetness building up on his shirt; he looked to see the little girl what sniffling into his chest, muttering something that he couldn't quite understand, so he did the only thing he could thing of at the time in his three year old mind; he hugged the small girl until she at least stopped smiffling and breathing shakilly.

Not long after, Hiashi and Gai turned up to the rather endearing sight of the two curled up in each others arms; the two looking at each other knowingly. It was then Hiashi had decided that an unscheduled sleep-over at the Hyuuga compound was due; such an event had happened before, and it was more then likely it would happen again anyway...

* * *

**This is just part one of chapter 1, I'll write part two when I can, I just hit a bit of a creative mental block because of visitors, I lost my creative trail of thought :P**

**Anyways, I'll put up part two of chapter 1 when I can chip away at the mental creative block. Please enjoy what's here of this fic while you wait :P**

**Odds are however, it'll be about a day or so that part two will be released, so sit tight people :3**

**p.s. Please forgive any mis-spelling in this fic, I've not got a spellchecker on WordPad :P**


	3. Chapter 1 part two

**Hello everyone! It's me again! Sorry for taking so long, I've had a lot on my hands lately ;**

**Anyway, this is mostly an introductory and humor chapter, and it seems that I actually have Microsoft word when I thought I didn't…. :P**

**Aaaaanywho, let's begin part two of chapter 1, shall we:D**

* * *

2 years after the day

It was a blissfully uneventful day in Konohagakure no Sato… Well, uneventful for a ninja village anyway, villagers going about doing boringly idle tasks, such as a certain Kunoichi by the name of Mitarashi Anko sitting around in the dango shop, gorging herself and managing to keep her rather lustful figure, or a certain visiting Sannin being his perverted self at the local hot springs, giggling to himself in a rather childish manner, yep; nothing unusual going on….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

… Or not…

* * *

"My most youthful Otouto! You may be the fast, but you cannot outrun Konoha's energizing green beast!"

Maito Gai, and Naruto as it seemed, were in the middle of what seemed to be a close chase, the former seeming to be holding a much smaller, bright pinkish-purple version of his green jumpsuits, with matching legwarmers and it seemed the latter was running for (what was for him) dear life.

"Hiashi-jisan! Scarecrow-nii-san!... Anyone! HELP!" the poor boy screamed with all the breath he could spare; which sadly wasn't much.

A few people who saw the chase either snickered, or looked to the boy with pity in their eyes, even if many who saw despised him; even in their eyes, nothing should have to wear something like _that_. But in any case, it was a rather amusing sight nonetheless.

"Naruto-kun, this happens every year and ends up with the youthfully same result! Please give up, this is going longer then is required by the flames of our youth!"

"Not a chance, Aniki! I'll run for as long as it takes!"

"Yosh! The most youthful chase continues!"

* * *

The chase continued for several minutes, before passing the Hyuuga compound for the third time, the main difference this time however; is that the young heiress Hyuuga Hinata was about to go for a walk in the park, though she stopped as he felt a strong gush of wind and two blurs pass by her and crushed and cracked pavement for flying. She sighed heavily at this: It was that time of the year again, so, as per usual she turned back into the compound to tell her father, hoping to whatever Kami there was that they weren't too late to save her Naru-kun from wearing that hideous leotard.

* * *

A seven year-old boy was also trying to catch up to the pair of blurs, working to near exhaustion just to stay within a mile of them.

**//BUM BUM BUM! Introducing the OC :D**//

He was quite tall for his age, at least head and shoulders higher, and quite broad, with surprisingly white hair spiking out at odd angles, splotches of black showing up at the tips of said spikes. He had a heavy looking, armless and formfitting navy blue jumpsuit-ish outfit, with black lining the sides, fingerless plated gloves adorning his hands, and what appeared to be weighted armbands. Surprisingly, he seemed to have a chain wrapped vertically across his left shoulder down to his right hip. And while he seemed to be possessed of fairly impressive stamina, it was obvious it wouldn't compare to the blonde-headed bullet and the green beast.

Stopping a moment to catch his breath; the boy known simply as Joshi started running again to try and save his friend of a few months from a fate of purple spandex.

* * *

Back with Naruto and Gai

Naruto was running for dear dignity, and it was becoming more apparent that it was a losing battle. Despite the hopeless situation, the blonde-haired Jinchuuriki brightened a little as he noticed a forest rushing to meet the 'cat and mouse' duo as they ran '_It's a long shot… But maybe I can lose Aniki if I outmaneuver him in the woods? It seems unlikely, but at the minute it's my only option, once I lose him I can maybe knock him out with a __**Konoha Senpuu **__and make a break for it…_'

Nodding to himself as he make a sharp turn into the woods, he can easily hear his Aniki, but not from the sounds of his footfalls; no, those were surprisingly quiet for the exceedingly loud and boisterous Jounin, the reason he heard Gai was actually because of his rather loud exclamations of how his "Most youthful Otouto-kun managed to think of such a brilliant strategy that burned with the passionate flames of youthful passion!"… Whatever that meant, though he decided to himself internally that he didn't really want to find out anyway. Though he did find it rather amusing, if it wasn't directed his way at any rate.

* * *

Elsewhere

Kakashi was once again reading his novel in a bored manner as he was testing another group of surprisingly hopeless genin hopefuls. He looked up from his book at the current rookie of the year, only to see a pair of blurs, one of them blonde haired and another with a horrendous bowl cut

The said rookie was currently unknowingly in the path of the blonde blur as Kakashi looked at it with mild interest. The not really noteworthy genin took it as the Jounin finally taking him seriously and smirked arrogantly, only to hear the last words he would hear until he regained consciousness.

"Out of the way! **Konoha Senpuu!**" said the blonde blur with a sharp spinning kick, sending the hapless boy flying into a clump of trees, effectively snapping one and severely making an imprint in the next. A rather large, errant drop of sweat (An anime sweatdrop for those who can't tell) made it's way down the side of Kakashi's face as the two blurs continued on their way.

Beginning back on his book, his head shot up; his only revealed eye going the size of a hotplate with horror and realization of what was happening as he had managed to catch a glimpse of pinkish-purple on the green blur. Snapping his book shut for once, he then abandoned the genins still there, seeing as they were unconscious or at least immobilized, and shot off to help the boy from a fate worse then burnt porn in his opinion.

* * *

Hinata, now accompanied by a very flustered Hiashi were rushing through the area a few moments later, only to see a rather disgruntled Joshi manage to quickly swagger into the area, exhaustion starting to get the better of his young, seven year old body, even if he was larger then his age monstrously muscled for his age, his young body couldn't take an overly huge amount of punishment. The boy managed to limp his way within a few feet of them before collapsing in a tired, panting heap; with a sigh, Hiashi lifted the tired boy over his shoulders, then he and his daughter raced off, trying to make up for the few precious seconds they lost.

* * *

The poor blonde boy way leaping through the branches of the area; trying to lead Gai in circles until help may have arrived, though it didn't seem to be working, also, it seemed as if either he was getting slower or Gai was getting faster, but either way; things were not looking good.

As a last ditch attempt of escape, Naruto tried to leap down to the bottom in a ploy to confuse his adoptive Aniki, sadly though; this was not to go as planned, as he had misjudged the distance from the lowest branch to the ground, tripping on his own heel as he touched the dirt and falling on his face with a now fairly bruised ankle, it was at this point that he knew he was doomed, but he was damned if he wasn't going down without at least telling others he was there. So, he gathered what air he could in his lungs and bellowed in a cry as a green-clad figure descended upon him, carrying a purple leotard in it's Taijustu specializing clutches.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

It was then that the four hopeful pursuers knew that they were too late for their blonde friend, but at least they could get there for condolence of having to wear a very bright purple leotard for a day, as they met up and ran at a slightly more subdued speed.

* * *

"Don't let your overpowering youthful flames be dulled, Naruto-kun! You put up a very youthful chase, as you even gave the energizing green beast a good work out!" roared an over-stimulated Maito Gai, seemingly very proud of his Otouto for lasting that long; his eyes overflowing with tears as he gripped his little brother in what could have been a rather touching bear-hug if it wasn't for the leotards and the situation. This was the scene that Hinata, Hiashi, Kakashi and a now rested Joshi had come to see upon arriving at the area.

It was at this point that Joshi, having recently recovered from exhaustion and not seen this happen before, began laughing hysterically at the scene, holding his sides and half-kneeling down as he began losing his breath again. Seeing this, Naruto's eyebrow twitches agitatedly, and a big, nasty looking vein was throbbing in an enraged manner and; getting up and walking over to the boy in an irritated manner as the others backed away from the seven-year old, was one of the few to witness the first ever five year old to perform…

"**KONOHA GOURIKI SENPUU!**"

The others caught their breath short as Joshi went flying through several trees and went to a rather nasty stop in a clearing. As the others looked back to Naruto, and then, slowly to Gai, they could already tell what was about to happen, and apparently; a bug-eyed Naruto knew as well…

"MY MOST YOUTHFUL OTOUTO KNOWS THE GOURIKI SENPUU! I'M SO PROUD! I MUST INCREASE YOUR TRAINING TENFOLD TO KEEP UP WITH YOUR PASSIONATE YOUTHFUL FLAMES!"

* * *

…The screams could be heard in Suna; as a murderous Gaara looked away from his newest assassin for a moment as the sound of a scream, but then shrugged

"Now, make me feel alive! **SABAKU SOSO!**"

* * *

Naruto was later given a comforting hug by a blushing Hinata who said she found him to look cute to her in the spandex outfit…. Which made him smile with a rather deep blush: despite the situation.**

* * *

AAAAAAND CUT!**

**Hoped you liked it! Sorry for the wait, people; it's been a mix of a mental block and me lazily putting it off for a bit, sorry!**

**As always, I'll try and update when I can,**

**Ja ne!**

**Zanuth, signing off!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey people, this is Zanuth, sorry if I'm being slow with updates, I am decidedly; quite lazy. Anyway, I'm reeeeeaaaaaaally tired as I'm writing this, but I've nothing much to do, so hopefully this won't suck much; ne?**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy**

* * *

The next year 

Yawning, a six-year old Naruto lazily crawled his way out of bed as the sun was barely creeping above the horizon. Normally, he and Gai would be on their morning run by now, followed by 2000 punches and 2000 kicks, which was, sadly, a _light_ workout for them; but this morning was different, Naruto smiled at the thought, today was his first day at the academy, along with his friends, Hinata-chan (whom he had a crush on for quite some time) and his other rather towering friend, Joshi (who for some reason entered two years later then other people his age, placing him squarely in Naruto's class).

Getting dressed in his usual attire, he began to this of how he met the lumbering boy, seeing as he'd known (the cute) Hinata-chan for as long as he could remember.

_

* * *

It had been an odd day, Naruto was about four at the time, and for once the villagers had not looked at him with the 'Glacier-eyes', but with an expression that almost looked like… pity? The poor boy was beginning to wonder if it was April fools or something. It was then that he noticed he was being followed; curious but not really shocked, he turned around, only to gape in sheer terror as he noticed him Aniki, but that's not what scared him. It was what the cheerful Jounin was holding: A very bright purple spandex jumpsuit that was verging on a shade of pink, complete with orange leg-warmers, and it also appeared to be his size. It was at this point that he screamed as loud as he could, already knowing Gai's intentions, turned, and bolted as fast as he could; and so the chase was on. _

_Around this time, Joshi was lazily walking through the streets, noticing quite a commotion from a little further down the road, and various screams were heard as he now jogged to the area._

_As the tall boy turned the corner, he was bowled over by a smaller boy that seemed to be barely over half his height._

"_Please, you have to hide me! My Aniki is trying to put me into purple spandex!" Naruto managed to whimper out to the taller boy, bringing a shudder and realization of what was going on,_

_looking around swiftly, he only grabbed the smaller boy and ran off, shoving him into an empty trash can and leaning on the lid in a leisurely fashion, it was then that Gai came rushing through and stopped at Joshi, the tension began to rise slightly within the can as Gai practically shouted:_

"_My youthful young friend! Have you seen my Otouto around? He has blonde hair and is a fair deal youthfully shorter then you!" It was at this that Joshi barely restrained a chuckle at the way the odd man spoke, and not trusting his voice; simply shook his head._

"_Very well! I shall find his the youthfully hard way that is expected of our youths!" It was at this point the green-clad Jounin took off once again at break-neck speeds. Josh then lifted the lid of the can off and muttered something along the lines of 'you can come out now'._

_Carefully climbing out of the can, and looking around, he grinned; hopping out once he realized the coast was clear._

"_Arigatou, I'm Naruto, thanks again for busting me out of that"_

"_Name's Joshi, maybe we can hang out some time?" the taller of the two said with a shrug_

"_Sure!" Naruto practically screamed, happy to make a friend, it was then he realized his folly as his face turned to terror as he saw his Aniki rushing back at the sound of his voice._

* * *

Naruto sighed after thinking of that; seeing as his Aniki had eventually caught him and forced him to wear the spandex outfit, though the idea that Hinata-chan thought he looked cute in it added as a consolation to wearing bright purple. 

He shrugged, getting dressed and meeting Gai at the front door.

"Ready for your first day of the most youthful academy; my most youthful Otouto?!"

Bellowed the Jounin enthusiastically, giving the six-year old the 'nice guy' pose that the now 20 year old was so fond of. Naruto simply responded with a happy nod, knowing that he'd already have friends there, and would probably ace the Taijustu grades at the very least, he'd probably get decent grades at Ninjustu and Genjustu though, but that didn't lower his spirits any.

And so, in the usual fashion, Gai had made it a "Burningly youthful race!" to the academy gates, the green-clad Jounin slowing down considerably to make it fair and letting his Otouto win, gaining a cheer for once at evening the score.

* * *

Naruto, still grinning from his 'victory' looked around the school to see it virtually empty, gaining a small sweatdrop from the small boy 

"Ano…. Aniki? I think we're early…. No-one's here" He said with a blink, gaining a slightly blank look from Gai, who looked over the academy, to notice it was indeed as empty as a ghost town, but also realizing it was barely four-thirty in the morning and he erupted in bellowing laughter

"By youth! You appear to be right, Otouto! Shall we allow your youths to erupt in a passionate flaming spare while we wait for your friends to show up?!" Said the now over stimulated Jounin to his little brother, earning him a nod and a returned grin with Naruto's own version of the 'nice guy' pose.

"Just you wait Aniki! I'll mop the floor with you this time!" said the much younger of the two, lowering slightly into the Gokken stance while Gai did the same, laughing merrily as he did so "There are the youthful flames of my Otouto! Come!"

* * *

Several hours later 

A slightly tired Hinata was being walked to the academy by her father, and she noticed Joshi coming up to the gates as well, and waved to the older of the two, earning a wave back.

"H-hello, Joshi-kun, have you s-seen Naru-kun today?" she said, blushing slightly at the mention of the object of her affections.

"Actually, yes, Hinata" He said, grinning in a 'I know something you don't know' sort of way as he gestured to Naruto and Gai in a heated spar, the two looking like they had been doing so for several hours, earning a smile from the small girl.

"Well, Hinata-chan, it appears your friends are already here, can you go in by yourself for now, or would you like me to walk you in?" Hiashi said in a kind manner (remember people, he's nice in this one :P)

The small girl was about to answer, but a blue-clad, blonde haired blur shot past them as if blasted from a cannon. Quickly flipping mid-flight to a more ready position; Naruto rushed to try and slow himself down from a well-placed **Konoha Dai Senpuu **to the stomach, grazing his fingers, despite his forearms, hands and fingers being wrapped in fighting bandages that Gai had recently given the boy for more advanced training, like for the celestial gates when he was older; however Naruto wanted to learn those as soon as possible, wanting to become a 'super tank' of power quickly, though Gai had for once reprimanded him for recklessness.

The blonde looked up, grinning when he noticed that his friends had arrived "Ohayo, Hinata-chan! Joshi!" He said with a merry wave, before leaping back into the fight while Gai was ranting about something to do with 'The eternal flames of brilliant youth were blazing brilliantly' or something, attempting to get his Aniki with a **Dainnamiku Enturi** kick upon re-entering the sparring area of chance; surprisingly managing to get the tall man right in his large nose, sending him flying back a few feet, managing to splutter out a hearty laugh at his Otouto managing to catch him off-guard with such a youthful attack

Surprisingly, it was Hiashi that was the first one to chuckle at the display between the two, deciding to himself that he would indeed walk in his daughter to class, if only to watch the rather humorous display of Gai and Naruto beating each other to bloody pulps.

_This was to be the norm for the next six years_

**

* * *

Chapter done… Unless I decide to add anything extra or I get persuaded to change things in it via enough reviews…. **

**Gai: "Please give us youthful reviews! Zanuth-sama needs them so he knows how the story will go! Also, it will allow his youthful flames invigoration for this story to grow into a passionate, roaring inferno of youth!" _his teeth twinkle from some unknown light source as he grins_**

… **Like he said, please review people! It's always a pleasure to see what you think of my work, and besides, without reviews, how can I decide what other pairings to do? As long as it isn't yaoi, yuri. Three people, harem, incest or pedophilic, I'm up for anything!**

**And yes, to all Kiba haters, the first Kiba bashing incident shall occur next chapter! So stay tuned!**


	5. Questions of opinion

**Hey, people; it's me! Just as a question… A poll if you will; should I keep this going as six year olds for a bit, or just skip straight to when they're 12/14?**

**Thanks for you're input!**

**-Zanuth**


	6. chapter 3 part one

**Gai: Seishuun, youthful readers! Please forgive Zanuth-sama's lateness to update this youthful tale! His fiery infernos of inspiration have dimmed slightly for the last few days, and he had been in an unyouthful mood of laziness, just like **

**Shikamaru-san here!-**

**Shikamaru: Troublesome…**

**Gai: Yosh! At any rate, Zanuth-sama shall endeavor to bring you youthful story updates at a pace more suited to the flames of his youth!**

…**.Ahem, thank you Gai; now, as my… youthful friend here was saying-**

**Gai: Yosh!-**

**Smack! Yes, as he was saying, I've been a little hard-pressed for inspiration, so I had to take a few days off to try and think on the matter; also, I've been plain lazy, too :P **

**Anyhow, I'll try and update sooner. Also; due to me not really being able to make up my mind on whether or not they start off as teens this chapter or not; I've decided to make a compromise: They'll start off as teens, but with flashbacks of younger days throughout the chapters.**

**At any rate; take it from here, Gai!**

**Gai: Osu! May your springtime of youth guide you to enjoying this chapter! Come Naruto-kun! While they read, we've got three-hundred youthful laps around Konoha on our knees ahead of us on the path of the eternal flames of youth!**

**Naruto: sigh …**

* * *

Six years afterwards.

A twelve year old Naruto tossed and turned in his bed, attempting to stay asleep in its comforting folds; it was a rather plain one, but not overly bland either, a simple navy-blue bed set, with a carved-oak bed-frame, he'd had it ever since he could remember. Also, while he'd keep it a very, very, _VERY_ close secret, he would sleep with his childhood plush fox; Kitsu-chan almost every night, which had shockingly never gotten worn or even dirty over the years, or at least never seemed to.

Finally giving in to the morning; even though it was scarcely 4:30 in the morning, he slowly got up and looked over his room as a usual force of habit that he had grown accustomed to over the years; it was as normal as his bed was… Or as normal as a young aspiring Taijustu specialist's room could be; while it did hold many things normal for a young boy, such as the odd poster, a few magazines that he would read now and then, it also held a rather large variety of weights and training outfits, rolls of fighting bandages, and the like; it also held the things most precious to him, such as a picture of him with his closest friends, and an individual shot of Hinata that he'd always kept with him; he smiled at the frames, the one shot as a group with those closest to him always made him feel at least a little special: It was a picture that one could almost mistake for a family shot, if it weren't for the vast differences in the individuals, the picture held those who mattered most to the blonde, and the photo was one of his most treasured possessions.

With a dispassionate groan and a glare at the barely visible sun, Naruto climbed out of the bed in an irritated fashion as he got out of his pajamas, made his bed (while putting Kitsu-chan on the pillow) and began getting dressed.

* * *

What he now wore was for just about all intents and purposes; a simple white gi, with bandage keeping the legs of the outfit from flowing about needlessly that went down into his black, especially flexible sandals, with the top, he still had the training bandages on, though rather then being put on to keep his sleeves tightened, they were worn rather to keep his hands from being overly bruised in combat, and wrapped on underneath the sleeves, rather then holding them down, he also wore a set of steel forearm protectors (similar to those worn by Jiraiya, but more flexible) mostly for the sake of fighting an opponent who brandished a blade of some sort, and keeping the top part of his together, was a simple sash, though he planned on replacing it with his forehead protected to be used as a belt in a similar fashion. Underneath his shirt was a simple fishnet-style shirt, though it was clearly visible from the mostly open top of the gi. Also, concealed underneath his pants were his monstrously heavy weights, the same case for his arms; weights concealed beneath flowing sleeves.

* * *

Walking out the door to their moderately sized house, the boy walked silently down the street in an odd mixture of a speedy and subdued pace; it was a nice, quiet, normal neighborhood… At least at one point; seeing as now everyone was forced to wake up no later then 4:45 because of Gai's morning ritual 'roar' of "GOOD MORNING YOUTHFUL VILLAGE OF KONOHA! LET THE PASSIONATE INFERNOS OF THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH GUIDE YOU THIS DAY!"

Naruto used to always jump at that, though he thankfully became immune to the morning antic of his big brother. Other then that though, it was your usual middle class suburb, simple houses lining the streets and a few shops here and there, unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on point of view), it was quite a few blocks away from the academy, though Gai had convinced the boy that it was a good chance for a 'light work out' ('light work out' for Gai and now Naruto means 'march of doomful exhaustion' for most anyone else) so, he just roughs it out.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later

Naruto arrived at the gates of the academy; he was actually quite excited today, seeing as the graduation test was today, and he was quite confident that he would pass: despite him being a Taijustu specialist, he did know a few Ninjustu techniques, seeing as it was compulsory to have to pass, even if you planned to specialize in a certain field, and he was quite proud to say he was quite talented in that area, even if he did plan to specialize in Taijustu, it wouldn't hurt to know a few as a last resort; why let all his inhuman chakra amount go to waste after all? Shaking his head out of the chain of thought, he walked into the outer area, taking what might be one of the last of his trips there: It was much like a playground, with many trees, courts and benches in the area, though it was easy to spot (some fairly recent looking) fist and feet marks dotting the area as well as a lot of cracks in the concrete from over-enthusiastic spars, he allowed himself a smirk at that, seeing as most of the damage was from his old friend Joshi, the crazy bastard was so muscularly strong that it was like a kid Tsunade all over again, though to the older generation of the village, it was a very frightening prospect; seeing as at the rate he was going, he would eventually surpass her in that field, even scarier was that the 'eventually' was probably only 'within the next five years', and at fourteen, he was definitely a giant in size, standing an impressive 6"4 already, and very broad, his main weakness however is that all that muscle slowed him down somewhat, though his durability and his chain-styled Jutsu mostly made up for that, he wasn't that hard to outrun, unless you really pissed him off…

Shaking his head from memories of a raging Joshi, Naruto yawned, putting down his bag at the usual meeting spot (A large tree with a swing at the back corner of the entrance yard); he began to do some warm-ups for the day.

* * *

A few hours later

A somewhat disheveled Hinata came to the academy gates; she turned her head towards the sounds that resembled a stampede, only to find her crush of as long as she could remember doing his morning exercises. Said exercises looked more like an intense and heated battle with the surrounding landscape though, regardless she blushed at the sight of him, the sight of him in that sort of sweaty, out-of-breath state made him look… sexy to her…. But then again, he always looked sexy to her… back to the subject; ah yes, looking at him in adoration, that's it, that was at least until he caught her staring, at which point they both blushed profusely. But before either of them could say a word, another person joined the scene "Oi! Lovebirds! What brings you here so early? We can relax today!" the rather gentle giant known as Joshi bellowed to them with a hearty laugh at their expressions at the word 'lovebirds', despite the fact the 14 year old laughed a lot anyway, he loved to mess with them on the subject of their obvious affections.

**

* * *

Sorry for the wait people! I'm having a major creativity block! Anyway, I've decided to add this in as an incentive to keep reading. : 3**

**Keep reviewing and sending in your ideas please, they're a big help:D**

**Sneak peak into part two!**

_Iruka led the genin hopefuls into the sparring yard; it was a grassy area roughly the size of a large tennis court, it was given an appearance of what a battle area might look like in the field; crunched ground; a small lake, trees, etc._

"_Alright, students! It's time for the first stage of the genin exams: Taijutsu! Everyone do your best!"_

_Said speech caused a cheer to erupt from Naruto and a bit of merry chuckling from Joshi at the groaning from the other students, though Kiba was still writhing on the ground holding himself… for obvious reasons._

"_First match is between:_

_Nara Shikamaru_

_And _

_Joshi!"_

_Announced an enthusiastic Iruka, while the former of the two genin hopefuls was already sweating, the latter had already gotten into his basic Karate stance with a chuckle._

**And that's all for now! I hope you're excited! Stay tuned: 3**


	7. chapter 3 part two

**Greetings, one and all! The next part of the chapter has come! And depending on me at the time of writing, we may be able to get some progress done : 3**

**Naruto: "Yea, yea; let's get this over with, Hinata-chan and I have some… 'training' to do, right?"**

**Hinata: "H-hai, Naru-kun!"**

**Some of you may be wondering why I gave such a muscle-bound brawler of a guy the name 'Joshi'; since it translates to 'girl' or 'woman'. It's mostly just a joke since the guy is built like a professional wrestler. I hope that answers any questions you might have J**

**Eh-hehehe… alright; let's get this done!**

About two hours later, in the classroom

Naruto, Hinata and Joshi were seated in their usual seats in the classroom; it was quite a large room, with about four desk rows that went from one wall to the one on the opposite side with each row able to seat about 28 students in four rows of 7, it would have been able to fit more, but the desks were fairly wide. The way the seating was arranged was also in a stair-like fashion, with each row of desks being about a foot higher then the one in front of it so each row could have an easy viewpoint of the Chuunin instructor, who is currently one Umino Iruka.

And so, they sat at their place at a back corner, with Naruto on the end leaning back with his feet on the desk, Hinata sitting rather politely in the middle and Joshi leaning forward on the end closest to the middle desks, snoozing in what had a surprisingly similar look to a bear in hibernation; his large and very muscled arms dangling off of the front and his white spiky hair frizzing out like a large fern with black blotches on the tips.

Iruka looked over the list of students as he eyed the class: It was mostly a very promising group, such as one Uchiha Sasuke for example, the current rookie of the year, though it was mostly because of his Ninjutsu grades though; he'd get righteously pummeled if he went again Naruto or Joshi in a straight Taijutsu match up. Shaking his head in amusement at the though; he went back to reading the list

**(I'm going to skip the no-names, and just going to read the rookie nine and Joshi to save time, even though Sakura plays a minimal role in the story)**

_

* * *

_

_Aburame Shino_

_Taijutsu: rather robotic, but passable_

_Ninjutsu: above average_

_Genjutsu: slightly above average_

_Speed: average_

_Durability: passable_

_Stamina: average_

_Physical strength: average_

_Taijutsu style(s): variation of Tekken_

_Notes: is a rather quiet one, but is to be expected from an Aburame, seems to be the only one to be willing to hang around Inuzuka Kiba, albeit a without much enthusiasm, as mentioned before is an Aburame, and thus a master of insect Ninjutsu and uses them to the fullest, and has proven himself as a great strategist, second only to one Nara Shikamaru in that area._

_Akimichi Chouji_

_Taijutsu: above average_

_Ninjutsu: average_

_Genjutsu: N/A_

_Speed: below average_

_Durability: above average_

_Stamina: slightly above average_

_Physical strength: above average (especially when angered)_

_Taijutsu style(s): Akimichi family style_

_Notes: closest friend is one Nara Shikamaru, is also highly angered when his name and the word 'fat' are used in the same sentence, when angered he is highly volatile and the danger ranking for him can jump._

_Gokuma Joshi_

_Taijutsu: highly above average_

_Ninjutsu: average_

_Genjutsu: N/A_

_Speed: below average_

_Durability: above average_

_Stamina: above average_

_Physical strength: off charts (ungodly)_

_Taijutsu style(s): Karate and Vale Tudo (usually both)_

_Notes: Entered the academy two years later then most his age, has an amount of physical strength on a level that is on par to Tsunade-sama at that age, likes to laugh and does so often._

_WARNING do not let him get enraged at you; to do so is almost certain death, possible blood limit that is similar to the celestial gates, muscle performance greatly enhanced and because of less then total consciousness causes immunity to most Genjutsu. Speed is also greatly enhanced, if enraged, the only thing to do in such a situation is to remain out of his path and wait for the rage to run it's course, anything else will cause injury or most likely a fatality._

* * *

Iruka mentally shuddered at a memory of Joshi losing himself to his anger; half the academy had to be rebuilt, and many of the class had to be taken to the medical ward for injuries, he then shook his head and began reading again _

* * *

_

_Haruno Sakura_

_Taijutsu: passable_

_Ninjutsu: average_

_Genjutsu: highly above average_

_Speed: average_

_Stamina: below average_

_Physical strength: below average_

_Taijutsu style(s): Academy Taijutsu_

_Note: though she excels in academics, she shows a lot of strain putting those theories to work in the field, has very little chakra, very intelligent, excels in chakra control, shows promise as a possible Genjutsu user, is (quite sadly) another shameless fangirl/stalker of one Uchiha Sasuke_

_Hyuuga Hinata_

_Taijutsu: above average_

_Ninjutsu: average_

_Genjutsu: N/A_

_Speed: above average_

_Durability: passable_

_Stamina: average_

_Physical strength: average_

_Taijutsu style(s): Jyuuken_

_Notes: lacking in self-confidence, is most comfortable among Naruto and Joshi, has more potential then she allows herself to realize, wields the Hyuuga Byakugan, best choice for teammates are; Gokuma Joshi and Uzumaki Maito Naruto_

_Inuzuka Kiba_

_Taijutsu: above average_

_Ninjutsu: average_

_Genjutsu: N/A_

_Speed: above average_

_Durability: above average (due to pummeling from attempts at groping one Hyuuga Hinata, and thus got beaten to a bloody pulp by one Uzumaki Maito Naruto)_

_Physical strength: above average_

_Taijutsu style(s): Inuzuka family Taijutsu_

_Notes: is, for lack of a better word and to put it bluntly: an idiot, has had several sexual harassment issues with one Hyuuga Hinata, though all have failed thanks to the attempted victim and also one Uzumaki Maito Naruto, both of them usually beat him to a bloody pulp, despite that, he manages to have fair abilities and excels in tracking warning There is to be no female members on his team should he graduate._

_Nara Shikamaru_

_Taijutsu: passable_

_Ninjutsu: passable_

_Genjutsu: passable_

_Speed: passable_

_Durability: passable_

_Physical strength: passable_

_Taijutsu style(s): base academy style (too lazy for anything else)_

_Notes: laziest of all the students in the class, despite this, his IQ rating is off the charts and is fiercely loyal to his friends, mostly though, he considers most things to be "too troublesome" to bother with… including tests and field activities, has been known to try and sleep while doing laps._

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Taijutsu: above average_

_Ninjutsu: highly above average_

_Genjutsu: above average_

_Speed: above average_

_Durability: above average_

_Physical strength: slightly above average_

_Taijutsu style(s): Uchiha clan Taijutsu_

_Notes: rookie of the year, though mostly because of high Ninjutsu scores, very dark personality, antisocial, possessed of the Sharingan bloodline, though currently not activated, has fairly high stats in all areas, though has little patience for theory lessons, has a lightning-quick temper; especially against those who upstage him in any area, such as one Aburame Shino because he is easily able to best him in tracking for example, has no mind for teamwork, believes all others are beneath him_

_Uzumaki Maito Naruto_

_Taijutsu: very highly above average_

_Ninjutsu: slightly above average_

_Genjutsu: highly below average_

_Speed: highly above average_

_Durability: above average_

_Physical strength: highly above average_

_Taijutsu style(s): Gokken_

_Notes: very friendly nature, is aspiring to be a Taijutsu specialist, though is not a slouch in Ninjutsu, though has disgusting Genjutsu skills, and not the best theory skills, becomes bored somewhat easily, has a high dislike for one Inuzuka Kiba, best friends are Gokuma Joshi and Hyuuga Hinata, those are unsurprisingly the best choices for team mates for an effective Taijutsu based squad, can be very aggressive when angered_

_Yamanaka Ino_

_Taijutsu: average_

_Ninjutsu: above average_

_Genjutsu: highly above average_

_Speed: average_

_Durability: passable_

_Physical strength: passable_

_Taijutsu style(s): Academy Taijutsu_

_Notes: has a rather short attention span, is another Sasuke fangirl/stalker, would have excelled more if it weren't for fangirl tendencies, has above average intelligence, but not to the point of being 'Genius' material, though doesn't really act is most of the time._

* * *

Iruka then looked up from his list; this was going to be an interesting group of candidates indeed. Clearing his throat to gain the attention of the class, though when it didn't work he simply relied on his trusty **Ninpou no Sensei: oni dogou no jutsu **to bellow angrily and gather some much required respect from his wayward students. With a smug smirk at their pale faces and rapt attention, he cleared his throat again and began to make an announcement. 

"Congratulations, kids; you've made it this far, but today is the day that decides who among you will move on to become Genin of Konoha, or remain here for another year. It's time for the Graduation Exams!"

At this, everyone got faces of determination, cockiness or downright terror, though all looked ready despite the looks they had. Shrugging, Iruka led the wayward class out to the training fields, on the way there the ever irritating Kiba has once again attempted to grope an un-watching Hinata; only for his arm to be gripped with a strength not possessed of the small girl, only for her to poof into Naruto, who had henge'd into the Hyuuga heiress in case this sort of thing happened. With rage, the blonde made quick work of the canine shinobi-canditate by showing him the how much power a **Konoha Senpuu **can have on one's gentiles; leaving the poor boy groping at the ground and Joshi cackling hysterically.

* * *

Iruka led the genin hopefuls into the sparring yard; it was a grassy area roughly the size of a large tennis court, it was given an appearance of what a battle area might look like in the field; crunched ground; a small lake, trees, etc. 

"Alright, students! It's time for the first stage of the genin exams: Taijutsu! Everyone do your best!"

Said speech caused a cheer to erupt from Naruto and a bit of merry chuckling from Joshi at the groaning from the other students, though Kiba was still writhing on the ground holding himself… for obvious reasons.

"First match is between:

Nara Shikamaru

And

Joshi!"

Announced an enthusiastic Iruka, while the former of the two genin hopefuls was already sweating, the latter had already gotten into his basic Karate stance with a chuckle.

'_What to do what to do, what to do, what to do?! I'm going to be trampled! That's it, I'll just-' _Shikamaru's train of thought was cut off by an exasperated Ino shouting something along the lines of "If you DARE forfeit this match, Nara Shikamaru, I'll pummel you into the ground myself! Now hurry up and take your beating!"

Said Nara's eye immediately began twitching _'Troublesome… I'll end up in the hospital either way… then again, that troublesome woman will probably make forfeiting the more painful option… Oh well, I may as well fight then… Troublesome'_ and so with a sigh, Shikamaru got into a fighting stance while muttering something that sounded like 'make it quick'.

The match was rather short really; the lazy Nara was able to out-speed the older boy for a while, but eventually got too lazy and let himself be knocked flying by a rather nasty punch to the jaw that would probably leave Shikamaru's jaw broken for at least a week.

Once the rather short match was over, Iruka cleared his throat to gather attention to himself again; once all eyes were on him again, he said in a clear voice

"Next match is….

**

* * *

**

**Sorry; everyone's done it; so I thought I'd give it a shot**

'**I look over to the closet were a number of giggles and loud moans can be heard, I walk over and kick the door a little' Oi! Quiet in there! The readers are back!**

**Naruto: "Oh, uh…. Sorry!"**

'**The sounds start again less then twenty seconds later'**

**Sigh… at any rate… this is the second part of the Genin test chapter! Hoped you enjoyed it, there's more, and once again; forgive my poor writing speed: I'm a very lazy man, so don't expect my update speed to be very fast, k?**

**Please review!**

'**Zanuth goes over to the closet and attempts to use the Byakugan… then sighs sadly when he realizes he isn't in possession of it'**


	8. Important notice!

**Hey fans, this is Zanuth here.**

**At any rate, this is a notice that this story, as long as 'An Interesting Compromise' are on hiatus. Yeah, I'm so very sorry about that, but**

**I made the fatal error of not planning out the story before I put it to writing X(**

**Once again, I grieviously apologise to fans of Untold Story and possible future fans of An Interesting Compromise.**

**At any rate, it is possible that I may post of a different story that I actually have had my eye on and have been planning up in my spare time while I'm plotting up 'U.S' and 'A.I.C'**

**Signing off**

**Zanuth **


End file.
